This invention relates to a clip-on label holder for a scanner hook.
So-called scanner hooks are metal hooks from which products are suspended for display in supermarkets and other stores. A scanner hook has parallel upper and lower elongate limbs with proximal and distal ends. The proximal ends generally merge into a mounting bracket, for example comprising a pair of spaced metal prongs for fitting in adjacent apertures of an apertured board whereby the hook is mounted on the board. The lower limb of the hook is used for suspending the products and its distal end commonly is bent upwardly somewhat. The upper limb of the hook projects over and commonly somewhat beyond the lower limb, and its distal end is bent down or to either side at a right angle and welded to a metal plate intended to receive an adhesive label providing information regarding products on the hook.
Adhesive labels tend to be somewhat more expensive, for example, than non-adhesive labels, and it is a primary object of the invention to provide a holder which can clip onto the metal plate of a scanner hook and which can receive a non-adhesive rather than an adhesive label.
Another object of the invention is to provide a label holder as described which will attach firmly and securely to the plate and not be easily displaced or dislodged, for example, when products are removed from the hook.